


Bagels

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bagels, Crack, Gen, Hinata is done a frighten, o my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he want da bagle ;))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagels

"oH mi godd nagitoe stoep" u say as nugito secksi

"hoep" th hope toae wigel

u angreli 8 a baygel. nagito ays wyd

"GIMee" he tri 2 git bagle but u wir liek no mien.

negitoe si "ye u rite i am tresh"

"NO u R NAwt" u slep him n he waek up.

"U RIT I HOPE HOEP"

"YE U GO Nagito BBY" u 8 bagel wit teeri ays

hagimay go flai in "nagitoe u cuming wit me" he sed srsly

nagito feer. u gayv him a baygul

"O MI GAWD I LUV U (Y/N)" nae nae shov tung in yor mowth

u moen haygaymay scered n run awey scerededly

u 2 hav th secks the endn


End file.
